An electrically powered four wheel vehicle typically includes a pair of side sill members extending horizontally in a fore and aft direction in a mutually parallel relationship, a pair of front side members connected to the front ends of the respective side sill members in a mutually parallel relationship, and a rear sub frame having a ladder or a cage structure connected to the rear ends of the side sill members. A pair of front wheels are supported by the front side members via respective strut suspension systems, and a pair of rear wheels are supported by the rear sub frame via respective strut or wishbone suspensions systems. A power unit including an electric motor is mounted on the rear sub frame. A front seat is positioned between the two side sill members, and a pair of rear seats are positioned on the rear sub frame. A battery unit for providing electric current to the electric motor is positioned under the front seat. See JP2014-94617A, for instance. JP2015-89806A discloses a slightly different electric four wheel vehicle.
Such a four wheel vehicle carries various electric devices such as an inverter for controlling the electric power supplied from the battery unit to the electric motor, such as an inverter, a DC/DC converter and an electronic control unit. In conventional electric vehicles, these electric devices were typically positioned above the power unit or on either side of the battery unit. In the former case, the space above the power unit is not available for the installation of a rear seat or a luggage storage space. In the latter case, the width of the vehicle body becomes undesirably great or the space for accommodating the battery unit is limited.